


Lords and ladies

by ThePrincesOfTheUniverse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincesOfTheUniverse/pseuds/ThePrincesOfTheUniverse
Summary: 1880 a world far from the one we live in today. Taylor’s School For Lords and Ladies is where our story takes place. Follow 4 young men on a journey to become lords, on this journey they find friendship, love and a whole lot bowing and curtsies.
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m trying to keep the language modern and up to date, things that happen in this story won’t always keep in tie with the era, but I’ll try my best. I’m not sticking the rule book when it comes to characters, the characters in this fic won’t represent/portray how they are in real life. Anyway hope you enjoy the story❤️

April 22nd 1880

As I travel from my family’s estate in Leicestershire, to Taylor’s school for Lords and Lady’s in a quite village called Llanasa, I realise the whole of my fathers estate rests on my shoulders. I have traveled many of day, as my destination looms closer my nerves begin to get the better of me.  
What if they don’t like me?  
What if I don’t fit in? I thought to myself.  
“My lord we approach the school”  
As I look out the carriage window the estate in which the school was situated on seemed endless, I felt a little lump forming in my throat, my palms become clammy, but my nerves are halted when the sound of horses dawned closer, I stuck my head out of the window. Four horses came galloping towards me, leading the group was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, as she rode past my carriage, everything went into so motion, strands of her strawberry blonde hair blowed in the wind, her fair skin glistened in the spring sun, she didn’t notice me, but couldn’t forget her. As she rode past me three young men followed 20m behind her.

When I finally arrived at the entrance of the School I was greeted by a middle aged man.  
“You must be Lord John of Deacon manor ”  
“Yes I am Sir”  
“I’m lord Michael Taylor head of this institution for lords, this is my Wife Winifred Taylor head of institution for Ladies, and my son Roger Meddows Taylor head boy and the finest student of my school”  
“Our condolences, to the loss of your father, so suddenly it must of been hard, me and your father were close back in the day” explained the lord  
“Thank you sir, my father spoke very highly of you”  
“My son will show around, help you get familiar with the place,and questions my office is right at the top of the first set of stairs”  
Just as I’m about to walk into the school their she was, walking her horse back to the stables, she looked even more beautiful than before, Roger noticed I was distracted “her name is Veronica Telzaff if that helps” he joked  
“Oh err thank you sir”  
Call me Roger I don’t like being called sir all the time I want my title to still mean something me when I’m 40”  
The school was very large so many corridors, rooms, parlours, and dining areas.  
“And that is the tour complete, what is your house”  
“My house is called Apollo”  
“I’m in that house, along with my friend Brian ”  
As I turn round a find myself bumping into someone “I’m so sorry” I looked up to my surprise it was her  
“I am so sorry” she explained  
“Really it’s nothing” I replied  
“Are you sure?, I just hit you”  
“Yeah it’s nothing” I insisted  
“Are you new here?” She asked  
“Yes I just arrived”  
“Well in Veronica Telzaff ” she stuck out her hand  
“John Deacon” I shuck her hand, wow it soft.  
“Well it was lovely bumping into you, but best be on my way I don’t want to take to much of your time” she replied  
She walked of her long dress flowing behind her.  
“Err erm”  
I felt a nudge in my side  
“Stop day dreaming lover boy”  
“Sorry” I replied  
“I’ll show you where our house is and where you will be sleeping” Roger explained  
We walked and talked for what felt like forever, when we finally arrived two large pine doors with gold handles greeted us, with name Apollo engraved on left door. Roger opened them, revealing a large sitting area, with the only the finest furniture, a crystal chandelier hung elegantly from the ceiling, gold flake was scattered across the room.”And following through the dining area, back into the living area a 3 bedrooms that belong to Brandon, James and Tim, but if you follow me your bedroom is next to mine and Brian’s“. I followed Roger, another room.  
“And finally your room Sir” Roger said jokingly  
“This is beautiful, I knew it was going to be big, but not this big” John gasped  
“Hello, I’m Brian May of Harold house lovely to meet you”  
His kindness took me by surprise most men are to pig headed to say hello.  
“Hello sir, I’m John Of Deacon Manor, nice to meet you, I must say you have remarkable hair it’s so bouncy”  
Oh err, thank you, I got it from my father”  
Our house had 6 men in it, most of them weren’t very friendly, they showed no interest in wanting to become friends, but Brian and Roger were very nice. I learnt a lot about Brian over the coming hours, he loved space, he was head of the astronomy club, he loved reading and Science. Roger was a lot less reserved, he liked, shooting and hunting, he also enjoyed politics and literature.  
“So John, it’s your turn tell something about yourself” Brian asked  
“Well, I’m 18, I like to literature, writing and horse riding, and due to my fathers death I’m taking over his estate in 1 years time”  
“Well I loved getting to know you John but my bed is hailing me” yawned Roger  
“Same here” replied Brian  
“Well goodnight then”

First chapter done, hope you liked it, Freddie will be introduced a bit later l, when I don’t know, sorry if it’s short, hopefully they will get longer xx


	2. The Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet a flamboyant young man, Roger reveals his struggles (he might be slightly drunk) they talk about courting ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is manly based around Roger and Freddie, each chapter will hopefully become more inclusive for the characters as the story goes on, same as always enjoy.

When my father told me a new person would be arriving, I felt excited, a new face, hopefully they weren’t cocky or pig headed. I woke up bright and early put my best outfit on. I walked to the front gates. My father looked angry at me.  
“Roger your late, a lord can NEVER be late, it’s bad manners, now stand up tall, shoulders back, you need to give a good impression”  
“Yes father” I replied  
“Good morning Roger”  
My mother walked out she always knew how to dress for an occasion.  
“Morning Mother”  
“Hush he’s arrived” demanded my father  
I stood there head up shoulders back, when he stepped out, he was a skinny bloke, short brown hair, fair skin, with green/grey eyes, my first impressions, he seemed a genuine guy. My father spoke for a while, I wasn’t listening, my thoughts trailed to, Dominique, my love, she went over to greet her best friend, Veronica, but my thoughts were rudely interrupted by my father, asking me to show this young man around, as we were walking, I gazed at my Dominique, I noticed, the young man staring, at Veronica, it felt right to say something.  
“Her name is Veronica Telzaff if that helps”  
My comment took him by surprise, he blushed and said thank you.  
I showed him all of the school, our tour was now complete, we stood in the hallway  
“What house are you in”  
“My house is called Apollo” he replied  
“I’m in that house along with my friend Brian”  
I felt happy, someone knew to talk to, instead of just me and Brian. As he turned round he bumped into Veronica, it was very awkward, he couldn’t get his words out, he kept apologising, she said it was fine, his face was now a shade of red, from all the blushing, finally the conversation ended, Veronica walked of, Johns eyes followed. I nudged him to bring him back to Earth.  
“Er erm” I coughed  
“Stop day dreaming lover boy”  
I walked him to our house, showed him around. John finally met Brian,he nearly bored him to death with astronomy. He told us a little bit about himself, but I could my bed hailing me so that conversation ended swiftly.  
“Roger wake up NOW the matron is coming” Brian yelled  
“What? Why didn’t wake you me sooner Brian”  
“I’m not your personal alarm to wake you in the morning, now get up” he moaned  
I grabbed my tuxedo  
“Roger your hair”  
”I’m working on it Brian” I snapped  
He’s coming, everybody get ready.  
“My bed, Brian sort it I need to my shoes on”  
“Good morning Gentlemen, time for your house check, I’ll start in the living room” he bellowed  
“Very good so far, now your rooms, Roger we’ll start with yours,  
“Come on shoe”  
“Roger good morning”  
“Good morning matron”  
“Wake up late again did we”  
“No matron”  
“Good, your room could be better, -5 points for your house”  
“Yes matron”  
“Well boys you’ll have 30 points added to your total  
well done, oh another student will be joining today, that will be all”  
“He is terrifying” John whispered  
“Trust me he can be worse” I moaned  
“Look his carriage is arriving” announced Brian  
“Bananas, I’m supposed to be meeting him, my father will kill me”  
“Go then” explained Brian  
I’ve never ran so fast in my life.  
“What time to you call this, this is unacceptable Roger, I’m ashamed of you, so stand up will you for goodness sake” Bellowed my father  
He stepped out of the carriage  
“Ooh, look at this, isn’t it fancy,  
“I’m Freddie Mercury darling“, the young man kissed my father on both cheeks, he nearly exploded,  
“ Now please don’t bore me with your great big announcement, I have traveled along way, I need my beauty sleep, so I’d like to see my room darlings”  
My father was shocked, he stood there like a fish out of water. My mother‘s mouth hit the floor. I liked him a lot!!  
“Well then if you’ll follow me, Freddie I’ll show your room” I asked  
“Fantastic darling” He clapped  
“So where are you from?” I questioned  
“I small island called Zanzibar my parents sent me here to straighten me out”  
“Oh”  
Freddie was a very chatty bloke, he constantly had something to say.  
“Well here we are Apollo House” I announced  
“Brian open the door”  
“Wow your hair, is amazing, is it natural?”Freddie wailed  
“Oh erm yes.” Brian answered  
“Well Brian it’s very lovely to meet you,I’m Freddie of Bulsara manor”  
“I’m John, nice to meet you”  
“Lovely to meet you John”  
“Are you three gentlemen going to introduce yourselves” demanded Freddie  
“No” they snapped  
“Okay then”  
“Where is my room?” Freddie asked  
“Oh it’s though here, follow me”  
Freddie dumped his luggage on the bedroom floor, he slept and snored for 3hours, when he woke, he wondered into my room, carrying four glasses and a bottle of whiskey,  
“Care to join me for a drink darling, you look like you need it”  
“Hand me the glass then” I asked  
“With pleasure”  
“Invite your friends”  
“BRIAN, JOHN, come here!  
“Yes” moaned Brian  
“Coming” answered John  
“Freddie handed out the remaining glasses  
“Oh I don’t drink” remarked John  
“Oh come on darling, don’t be a bore” joked Freddie  
“What’s a drink among friends” asked Roger  
“Okay then but only one” Replied John

*A bottle of whiskey later*  
I hate it, the constant pressure, I just want to be good enough for him, but I never will be, everything I do, I do for him, I try to make him feel proud.  
“Wow, you have really bad daddy issues, I thought mine were bad but” whispered Brian  
“You think that’s bad, why do you think my parents sent me here, I’m gay darlings”  
“W-what, never“ giggled John  
“Anyway let’s move away from daddy issues let’s talk ladies” asked Roger  
“Err erm”  
“And gents sorry Freddie” giggled Brian  
“I’ll need more drink for that” John grabbed the bottle, and poured the remainder of whiskey in his glass.  
“Roger well start with you, who tickles you fancy” asked Freddie  
“I have a lady thank you very much” whispered Roger  
“And her name”asked John  
“Dominique Breyand, and she is the most beautiful girl, I’ve ever meet, her brown eyes I could gaze into them all day, the way she walks around  
“You sound smitten, Roggie” giggled Freddie  
“Have you done the dead” asked Brian  
“NO, I want to but, I don’t want to rush things, anyway John your turn”  
“Oh no, I don’t like anyone” he answered  
“Lies.You are completely taken by Veronica”  
“No, no I’m not”  
“W-what you like Veronica, as in Veronica Telzaff, haha” laughed Brian  
“John I’ve seen the way you look at her, what happened yesterday, you bumped into her, you could barely get your words out, and turned a shade of red”  
“Don’t be mean boys” answered Freddie  
“Fine, I like her... a lot, but I’ve only met her once, but I would do anything to meet her again”  
“You have one problem, Timothy likes her to, they go riding together quite a lot, but there not together so you still have a chance, even if it’s a small one” Explained Brian  
“Don’t be disheartened darling” answered Freddie  
“I’m good friends with Veronica, she best friends with Dominique, I could help you, she loves riding, if, you want a chance that’s what you’ve got to do”  
“Roger, I’m really good at riding”  
“John It’s Monday tomorrow, at 7:30 she goes for her first ride, by the lake, you know where the lake is”  
“Yeah I think so”  
“Be there so, when she gets there, you’ll run into each other”  
“Ooh, this is exciting, I love romantic rides by lakes” Freddie burped  
“Well boys the alcohol has gone straight to my head, which means I have to sleep, or I’ll pas out”moaned Brian  
“Same here I can’t see straight anymore” giggled Roger  
“Well, looks like we’re of to bed then” yawned John  
“Good night then darlings”  
End of Chapter 2


End file.
